Haku's version of Spirited Away
by LUG-14
Summary: What would the story be like if our point of view changed…? What if it was Haku who told us the story…? Would it still be the same? I don't think so…
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've been wondering for some time now, how would Spirited Away be if we could look at it through the eyes of Haku? So I decided -since no one else does- to do it myself. This is not my first fan fiction, but it's my first post here, so if I ask something about how to use the page I would greatly appreciate if you answered.

Leaving that aside, English isn't my first language, and although I speak it perfectly well because I lived in the US as a child (3-5 years old), I never really learned how to write… Except for some friends guidance… "DON'T BE STUPID! ALRIGHT HAS ONLY ONE L, LU!" So, if there is any spelling or narrative mistakes I would greatly appreciate from all of you if you take your time to review and let me know what's wrong and how should I do it.

Also, I'll make myself clear… I _will not_ change _anything_ that's on the script; in fact, I'll give you the link of a place where you can find it (..com/ghibli/2000/spirited/scripts/spirited_) I'll just make up the parts where Chihiro and Haku aren't together, since it's from Haku's point of view. Here, you'll find out why Spirited Away has no second movie.

Summary: What would the story be like if our point of view changed…? What if it was Haku who told us the story…? Would it still be the same? I don't think so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or the plot or characters; it's all Miyasaki's… So please, don't sue.

Chapter 1

So there I was, just as Yubaba had told me, waiting on the top of this tree for that person to pass by. She had described it as a little girl with silver hair and eyes of a very rare shade of blue; she said the girl would stand out because of her eyes.

I waited there in that lonely park; half hoping she would never appear. I didn't want to do this; I had _never_ wanted to do this… So why, I wondered, was I still waiting for that little girl to appear? There was no answer.

Ever since I got to the spirit world, I had forgotten almost everything… I forgot where I came from, although I knew it was a river, I forgot how had I ended up in the spirit world, I forgot how it was to be a good person, dragon in my case, I forgot the sensation I used to have when I flowed… I even forgot my name.

I ended up being the apprentice of Yubaba, why? I have no idea…

I wonder what got into me to ask her to teach me, that witch is crazy! But still, I keep learning from her and working for her. It's not like I have a choice anyway, if I don't work she can kill me or transform me in anything she wants me to be, anything she considers useful.

But I'm still not completely sure about what keeps me from stopping my lessons; I could actually stop all of this and just work like everyone else cleaning or even helping Kamajii, but I keep doing this.

Each time I ever tried to finish with this all, something inside me started to feel uneasy and the words wouldn't come out from my mouth as if they burned my throat as I tried to speak them. I just couldn't allow them to come out, it hurt somehow… So I stopped trying.

I started thinking that maybe she had done something to me so she could control me or something, it was _very_ frustrating.

I also remember the day I got to the spirit world; I wanted to learn magic and had heard from other dragons that one of the greatest witches on earth lived there.

Somehow I got to Kamajii, begging to learn magic. He never liked the idea, and now I can see why, Yubaba is the cruelest witch of the world.

And there I was, proving my last words once again, waiting for a little girl, a girl about five years old to come around so I could kill her to take her blood to Yubaba.

I hated myself, more than anyone else, more than I hated Yubaba. I hated my self for being a cold blooded killer for her.

Anyway as the night past by, the girl wouldn't appear. Soon I realized it was almost noon, so I was just about to head back when a pair of _very rare_ blue eyes caught my attention, they where very deep, almost like the ocean but, at the same time they where too light to be the oceans color.

So _that_ was the girl she wanted the blood of, she was just a little child to young to be murdered, and here I was, just about to murder her. I got off the tree and approached the girl, she stared at me with shining eyes full of curiosity "why are you wearing such funny robes?" she asked. I looked back at her "if you come with me, I'll tell you" I replied with a smile, wanting to kill myself for what I was about to do.

She followed me to a little clearing, away from the park. That clearing was so lonely… It was perfect.

"So, why is it?" she asked. I stared into her eyes "because I come from another world" I replied before I pulled a knife from one of my pockets and stabbed her right in her chest. Her little and warm chest, wich wouldn't be warm for much longer due to her sudden death.

I would never be able to forgive myself for this, I knew it. Even though I made it clean and painless, even though she hadn't had time to flinch or even see the knife coming even as I knew that I wasn't actually moving myself as I did it, that my boy had acted on it's own will, I wouldn't forgive myself. I would _never_ forgive myself.

I bent down and filled the little bottle with the girl's blood as my vision blurred due to the tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't sure about my age, but I was sure that I was just a boy.

The tears fell, and as they did, I thought of the girl's mom. That poor woman who probably was now looking for her little girl, not knowing that she was never gonna be able to talk to her daughter again, that poor mother who was now concerned about her child being lost within the tumult of people, not able to imagine the horrid truth that was really held behind some trees at the park, involving her little girl.

That was it, I had finished my duty, so I walked deeper into the forest and transformed to my dragon form so I could fly back to the spirit world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I got to the spirit world I heard a voice, I had never heard it there before, but still… That voice sounded oddly familiar, I got to the other side of the bridge without paying much attention to it, and as I reach the entrance of the bathhouse (A/N.: guess it's called like that) I heard the voice again "A train!" the only difference was that this time the voice seemed close, _too_ close for that girls security.

I turned around to find myself looking at a girl that I was sure I knew from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. So then it hit me…

The river…

But what was she doing here?

As I stared at her, she turned her head towards me; my green eyes met with her dark ones, and it hit me… _Chihiro_.

"You can't stay here! Go back right now!" I urged her. But she just turned towards me and mumbled a little "What?"… She must have gone _insane_! It's dangerous to stay here!

"Before it gets dark! Leave right now!" I turned to the bathhouse and watched in horror how the lights flickered on "The lights just came on! Hurry!" I grabbed by her shoulders and started to push her out of the bridge before the spell was broken "I'll buy you some time… Go past the river!" I yelled at her as she finally turned to leave and while she was at it, I turned towards the building to start the distraction…

_To be continued…_

So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you not? Leave some reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here's the deal… I'm very fast updating if you get me inspired, and I guess you know what that means… Exactly! Review! Really, today I'm happy so I'm posting, I actually discovered that the story is already in Google, YAY! But at times I just feel like writing other things and that makes me forget about my other stories, so to prevent that please review.

…

AGH! There's this mosquito at my room! AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Anyway, let's get to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or the plot or characters; it's all Miyasaki's… So please, don't sue.

Chapter 2

I managed to handle a distraction without people knowing it was me, it was Yubaba who I wasn't that sure, she knew my powers all to well… it was very frustrating not to know if she knew about it or not, but I soon would know, and I also knew she wouldn't punish me right away…

She wouldn't be able to get out of here; I knew that, it was too late…

Her parents where now pigs, and the path was now a huge river… I had to find her! If Yubaba had the chance to find her before I did, then she would definitely _kill_ her. For gods sake! I couldn't let that happen.

I ran through the entire spirit world looking for her, I was loosing hope when I finally cot a glimpse of a little girl curled into a ball. She was scared, even more than the day that I met her… _poor thing_, I couldn't help myself but think _she's now trapped here_.

I ran closer, but began moving carefully as I got closer to her so I wouldn't scare her even more and make her run away from me. I stepped closer, hearing her mumble things I didn't catch in a very low voice, I kneeled beside her grabbing her shoulder, she instantly flinched as she got her face up to look at me.

"No!" she tried to get away from me, but I had a gentle and yet firm grasp on her "Don't be afraid. I'm on you're side" I gently said trying to clam her down, but she still tried to get away from me as she said "No! No! No!" I looked around me and found a little berry in a bush near by, I took it and put it close to her mouth "Open your mouth and eat this" She still tried to get away from me "If you don't eat it, you'll disappear" "No!" she exclaimed as she tried to push me away from her with no use, because her hands went right through me.

She looked at me incredulously, watching her hands inside my body. I got the berry close to her mouth again "Don't worry. It won't hurt" I said pushing the berry into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed very slowly and scared. As she swallowed, I saw with great relief that her transparency was going away, she was re-appearing in the spirit world.

"It's alright now. Touch me" I told her with a faint smile as I raised my hand so she could touch me and see by herself that everything was fine "I can touch you…" she said looking at me with scared face but relief evident in her eyes "I told you so. Now, come with me" I took her hands in mine and tried to lift her up, and she refused to stand up _I swear to god! This girl is so stubborn_.

"What about my mom and dad? Where are they? They're not pigs, right?" so that was it, that's why she wasn't moving, she was concerned about them "It's not possible right now, but eventually you'll see them again".

That's when Yubaba's weird bird-thing appeared, and it was flying to close of where we where for my comfort and Chihiro's security "Stay quiet" I told her while I bent over to hide her with my body as that so-called-bird passed by, that way, it didn't see her "It's looking for you". But later, Yubaba would be able to catch the human scent on me, and she would definitely punish me.

"We don't have time. Let's run" I told her and stood up so as to help her up too, but "I can't stand up. I'm too weak" well I didn't count on _that_, but yet again, she's human and her day has been all but pleasant, it has actually been quite a disaster, poor girl. "Relax. Take a deep breath" She did so, and as she did I mumbled under my breath putting my hand in one of her legs "Give this child power, please…" Then I stood up once again "Stand up!" and so she did.

I started to run, her hand in mine because I held her tight so it wouldn't slip and let her get lost in that creepy world, while we where running, we got to a wooden door, I used my powers to open it up never coming to a halt to do it. We went through it and it closed on its own…

Ok, not really… I did it.

Then there was a metal door and I did the exact same thing with it.

We ran like that for a while, until we got to a path of bushes with a little wooden door at the end and beside it there was a white flag that said _public bath_. I opened the door with Chihiro grabbing onto my arm and didn't turn to see her as I talked "While you cross, don't breathe" I continued to walk focused on not looking at her, if I did it would ruin everything "Even a little breath and the store owner will find out" "I'm scared" was all I heard her say "Stay calm"

On one corner of the bridge were two frogs welcoming everyone "Welcome! Welcome!" as we passed beside them I said a slight "I'm back from training" lie… I was back from murdering, they answered with a happy "Welcome back!" I continued on "Deep breath…" I commanded her "Hold it in" We stepped on the bridge.

I wanted to run inside, but there where people all around us and I had to stay calm, if not, they would suspect of me and I honestly didn't want anyone else to know, I had enough with Yubaba.

As we got closer to the end of the bridge and started to hear the welcoming that the employees gave to the clients, Chihiro tightened her grasp on my arm, letting me know that she was running out of oxygen "Just a little more…" I whispered to her.

Right then happened a lot of things happened in a very short period of time, first a frog ran towards me and I had to come to a halt and came to the conclusion that I would _kick_ that stupid frog. Second, the frog jumped in front of me saying "Haku-sama, where have you been?" and scaring Chihiro who accidentally took a breath, she obviously had _never_ heard a frog talk. Third, the frog noticed Chihiro standing beside me and said "What? A human?" with big curious and stupid eyes making me want to kick it yet _again_. Fourth, I raised one hand and said "Stay!" to produce a spell that would immobilize him as I grabbed Chihiro's hand with the other. Fifth, I used my dragon powers to fly out of there.

We ended up crouching behind some bushes right below one of the doors of the bathhouse _way to go Haku, now you're gonna kill us both!_

As we where there in deep and tense silence we could hear the people inside the bathhouse yelling things like "Haku-sama!" or "Someone's here! It smells like a human!" _oh Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself in to?_ "We've been spotted" I whispered to her and I heard a faint "Sorry…" coming out of her mouth. I turned towards her "No, you did your best" _anyway, you're still somehow clumsier than that big fat baby of Yubaba's_ She looked at me, she really was sorry, and clumsy or not I felt this strange attraction towards her.

"Tell you what…" I said friendly, "They'll find us if we stay here" I looked at the door "I'll get there attention. When I do, run away" I commanded her. "No! Stay with me! Please don't leave!" She was awfully frightened, her eyes told me so and so did her voice "I have to stay in this world. This is the only way to save your parents" She looked down "so I guess it wasn't a dream after all" I stared at her for a brief second before I told her to stay still.

I put my fingers in her forehead to show her the way as I explained how to get there "We still have some time. You can escape through the back door. Go all the way through the bottom of the stairs, and go into the boiler room. Grandpa Kama should be there. Talk to him" I explained.

"Grandpa Kama?" She asked, I nodded "Ask him to let you work here. Even if he says no, beg him. Yubaba will find you if you don't get a job" I was really concerned, I didn't want her to get into even _more_ trouble. "Who's Yubaba?" She asked "You'll know her when you see her. She's a witch that rules this world. Don't say "no" or "I want to go back," just say you want to work. I know it's hard, but if you do this, Yubaba won't lay a hand on you" I explained and she replied with a faint "okay…"

"Haku-sama! Haku-sama!" we heard from inside, this would be a _long_ night. "I have to get going. Don't forget, Chihiro… I'm on you're side" She stared at me wide eyed "How do you know my name?" _oops, it slipped my mind,_ that's right, she too little to remember. "I've known you since you where little. My name is Hakura" with that told I turner away from her and headed inside the bathhouse.

"I'm right here!" I said walking inside. Those annoying frogs instantly surrounded me, "Haku-sama! Yubaba-sama said…" "I know, that's why I was out…" _I'm _so_ screwed…_

_To be continued…_

Well, here's the second chapter, and I must say thanks to two persons:

** -****Jade Wylkyns:** I swear I love you! God! I had no idea how to post a new chapter and I hadn't actually realized it! Jesus Christ! Thank you _very_ much, really you saved me!

** -Sapphiet:** Thank you very much for you're comment, it really made me work hard on this one, I wanna make it better each time I update.

Ok girls (ok I'm guessing you're genders, and you'll be a girls unless you tell me otherwise), I know there are already some people who's reading the story, but you're already my favorites, so if you have any ideas, let me know!

So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you not? Leave some reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been raining too much lately, I'm sick of it! God save us from drowning!

Anyway I'll make a game here… You see, I'll make a stupid question and you'll have to respond with the first thing that pops into your mind trough a review and you'll, with your answer, also write a question you'd like me to publish and I'll choose the one I like the most and put it in next chapter with the answer to the question, ok?

So here's the first question of the chapter:

If men evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?

Please people, funny questions so I can put them in next chapter and people laughs, if you think in logic things I won't publish it! Also I'll publish the answers so be funny!

So, leaving all my ridiculous thoughts aside, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away, and I don't wish I would even if I like it… So I have a question for you Miyazaki, where you high when you wrote that?

Ok… Enough!

Chapter 3:

I took my time, leaving Chihiro plenty of time to get there before I did, why? Because I knew Yubaba would call me to take care of her and I honestly didn't want her to see me all weak and injured. When I got to Yubaba's office and took a deep breath, as I did so the handle suddenly took life "Why hello Haku, we where waiting for you" it said, the door slammed open and I felt as if an invisible hand took my arm and pulled me to Yubaba's office, but it stopped just before Chihiro could see me.

I knew what she wanted, I stepped forward so they would see me "Did you call for me?" I asked. Yubaba looked at me sharply for less than a second _what took you so long?_ I heard her voice in my mind _nothing…_ I thought sharply so she would stay out of my head. "She's going to work here from now on. Take care of her" I played with the idea of refusing so as to not get Yubaba more suspicious and avoid her any more trouble, but finally decided against it, I already had too much problems and she didn't actually have to work with or for me "Yes." I turned towards her "what's your name?"

"Chi… ah… it's Sen" she lisped clumsily, it was sort of cute, all that clumsiness made her look like an even younger girl, she resembled a five-year-old instead of ten. "Then Sen, come with me" I commanded dryly, I'm not sure for what though, since Yubaba already knew.

She followed me out of Yubaba's _huge_ office (A/N: admit it, Yubaba's office has more rooms than that bathhouse could possibly hold! Just take a look at the _baby's_ room!) and into the elevator, I signaled her to get inside and so she did.

Silence…

"Haku…" she suddenly started… "Don't say too much" I shot her with a bit too much poison in my voice, if she gave any signals of knowing me _at all_ she would get in trouble too "Call me Haku-sama" I commanded as we got to the lower level.

When we got of the elevator and came inside, the entire room came to a dead stop of everything they where doing and stared at us, some of them covering their nose. I came to a halt right in the middle of the room with Chihiro, now called Sen, right behind me. In that very instant clutter re-started with a bunch of people asking things like "What the hell are you doing?" or "What's she doing here? She's human!" or even "Will we be able to eat her?" I glared at them, _all_ of them, most of all, the one who made the eating comment, and they went dead silent again.

When they all fell silent, I immediately started to explain "Yubaba asked me to…" but someone interrupted, as always "Even if it's Yubaba's orders, we still can't work with humans" "She has a contract" I said simply, almost daring him to interrupt me again "what?" was all he was capable to say. Then I heard a little voice right beside me "Thank you very much…" it was Chihiro, never once had heard her say thank you before, yet again, I had seen her only twice before… Earlier that day and back at the river. In the river she was too small and earlier that day she hadn't time for it.

And yet again, people started whining… God! There so annoying that at times I wanna kill them all, I swear! "Don't put her near us. We'll smell nasty, like human" Said some women, _lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought… what was I doing there, in that shameful place? Nothing, I was just getting fiscally and mentally tortured by these people, by Yubaba… I don't know how I resisted all that time, my only hope at the moment, was her, Chihiro. I _needed _to make her safe.

Some days before Yubaba asked me to kill that girl I had decided that I would end up everything, even if I had to end my life. But Yubaba caught me before I found the strength to tell her that I wouldn't do what she wanted anymore and I couldn't tell her right then and there. So, I planned to get rid of my life right after I gave Yubaba the little girl's blood.

But she appeared…

With her here, I had something to stay for… With her here, I had the strength to move on, whether Yubaba liked it or not…

Then, I snapped back to reality. And even though it wasn't even a second since I had spaced out, they where already annoying as hell, so I said out loud shutting their mouths "Her smell wont go away for three days" NOT! It actually took about twelve hours spending all her time with the spirits "If she doesn't prove useful by then, burn her, boil her, do as you wish" They just stared at me… It was a way to let Chihiro know about what could happen.

But even if she didn't prove herself useful, I wouldn't let that happen. They would never be able to touch her, because I would be there… _Since when am I so protective over someone?_ I wondered, but then concentrated again in the days events. "Go back to work!" I told them, and as they got away, I asked "Where's Rin?" she stepped forward, I had worked with her for a while when I got here, before Yubaba agreed to teach me. We where actually friends, but we where always looking for a way to bother each other, even though we weren't partners anymore.

"What? You're going to put her with me?" I looked at her with and annoyed expression, she really seemed angry this time. I almost smirked "You wanted a servant, right?" she knew me… She knew I didn't mean it, at least not that way. She knew that what I wanted was her to take care of the girl, but we couldn't let them suspect "Go ahead, take her" I said, Rin glared at me "Geez".

I turned towards Chihiro, "Sen, go ahead…" she replied with a short "Yes sir". With that, both of the guys who where there with me started talking about stupid things once again, I didn't really pay much attention to what they where talking about "hurry up and go" I told them as I caught a glimpse of Rin's worried face before she said a slight "Come on" to Chihiro, turned around and left.

I stared at Chihiro's back with a worried face, not bothering to cover it while I stared "Are you ok, Haku-sama?" one of the frogs pulled me out of my concern "Yes, I'm just worried about what that human could ruin, I don't trust her" I lied "I understand what you feel, I wonder why on earth did Yubaba accept her here…" he said, I looked at him "Do you have any problem with Yubaba?" I asked in a cold voice, "No sir, not at all" he ran away.

Great, now I was off of excuses not to go to Yubaba's office, it was frustrating, I didn't want to go, but if I took too much time, she would come and get me and if I wasn't doing anything useful, I would have the worst of all punishments.

Punishments…

Yeah, Yubaba sure had an original way to punish, but it would always end up in the same way, you would end up begging for death, which would be mercy compared to what she did to you and a normal punishment, those with handcuffs, gags and all sort of other torture items, would be heaven.

I had already been through this hell several times, but for stupid things. So right now, I really couldn't imagine what was going to happen to me.

I got to her office immerse in my thoughts, and, before I knew it, I was standing in front of Yubaba "So Haku, did you complete your task?" I looked at her bare in the eye feeling a bit dizzy, with all this, I had completely forgotten about the little girl's topic. I introduced my hand on my pocket and withdrew a little bottle; this bottle was full of a red liquid, blood.

She took it from me and examined it closely, then she stared back at me "Very well, now… Would you explain to me _what_ happened between that human and you this evening?" I gulped, she knew… And I also knew that she was aware of me knowing that she knew what had happened but wanted to hear what would be the lie or if there actually would be a lie.

_To be continued…_

Ok! So how was it guys?

Special thanks to:

**-Cythiarox66**

**-Jade Wylkyngs**

**-Tinkerbell220**

**-Sapphiet**

**-Starlessnight777**

**-Luv3DrunkPunky**

So guys: If men evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?

Leave your responses and your questions, and we'll see each other next chapter, if I haven't died from the head ache the fifth floors dog causes me each time he barks, I swear, I love dogs and animals, but one day I'm gonna kick that stupid _rat_… Ok, no… might go to jail for that, but I'll probably get a snake as a pet and go to the fifth floor with it each time that damn dog barks!

SEE YAH NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! I'm so sorry! God… this took like _ages_ to be posted! But I had so much tests and essays to do, and I was also so poorly inspired that I just couldn't write…

Getting more to the point, you should thank **Jade Wylkyns**… This chapter was written thanks to her… So Jade… This chapter goes for you!

And here is the next question posted by starlessnight777:

"If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?"

Ok, so… there's this mosquito in my room, AGAIN, and it's like biting me over and over again… AND IT'S DRIVING ME FREAKING INSANE!

Ok, back to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away… WOW! I removed that weight off my back! **-Inner:** **god… you're damn crazy girl!-**

Ok! On with the story! WOW! I missed that phrase…XD

Chapter 4:

I wouldn't lie, I couldn't… If I did, she would know as soon as I decided it. She could read my mid! "You're very clever Haku… Now tell me…" she said in a _very_ calm voice… "WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THAT GIRL AND YOU?" the scream was so loud; I thought the people down stairs could hear.

"I…" I paused "I know that girl…" I said slowly, very slowly, so as to bring any more hatred toward poor Chihiro; _she's just a girl… And I'm sure that today she's had enough trouble for a lifetime!_ "I'm not really sure how I know her, I don't remember how it happened" I looked at Yubaba's face, she seemed somehow satisfied"Ok, that's it Haku… That's all I wanted to know… I need to go out to get something… So I need you to take care of everything here for a while. When I go, make sure to turn off the lights and close the window. When I come back tomorrow at midday, I'll let you know about your next task"

I did as she told and watched her leave; when she was gone I turned off the lights and closed the windows. Then I exited the room feeling a bit dizzy, she wouldn't punish me? I didn't think so… This was gonna be so horrible, I knew it. This "task" thing would me my punishment.

I went down stairs to my room, when I got there I saw Rin sitting on my bed "how is she?" I asked immediately "She's dizzy… so I asked her to lie down and gave her some water when she was a little better… then she fell asleep and I came here" I looked at her concerned "Did you leave her with someone?" she glared at me "She'll be fine!" she scolded and I winced "She's not a three-year-old, so don't treat her like one!" she sighed "The real question is, will _you_ be fine?"

I looked at the floor uncomfortable; I didn't really know how I would be fine in a range of twenty four hours, much less in a matter of days "I'm…" I paused thinking about my _task_ "…not sure…" her eyes widened… "Oh no… last time you said that, was like three months ago and it ended up with you in a state of shock, and grandpa Kama and me trying to make you react!" I looked at the floor. "She has a task for me" I said, staring at the floor. I didn't really listen to her response… I was long lost in my own sea of memories.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The wind was cold, too cold… I had to at least make it to __Grandpa Kama's before fainting; it was no that far… When I got there I put my back against the wall and let myself fall until I was sitting in the floor. I heard the door open and some voices calling my name, but I couldn't catch what else they said or whose voices it was… And everything blacked out…_

"_You can't blame him!" I heard grandpa say "I'm not blaming _him_ I'm blaming _her_! He's just a kid! He must be like… barely twelve! What could she possibly ask him to do to leave him in this state?" it was Rin's voice. "I really don't know Rin… I really don't know"_

_I stopped hearing; I didn't want to remember… I felt some cold wet cloth in my forehead, and felt grateful for it, then I felt something against my lips, I didn't have the strength to drink, but someone let it slowly slide into my mouth and throat, that helped a lot with my lack of energy, I slowly opened my eyes "g-grand-pa Ka-ma?" I asked with shaky voice "Of course! What did you expect? Yubaba?" I flinched at mention of her name; I turned so that my face was covered completely with Grandpa Kama's chest…_

…_And I cried…_

_I cried my soul out, I cried my fear, I cried my disgust, I cried because of my sadness about what I have done and I cried my happiness because it was all over. I hugged Grandpa Kama and cried some more as he hugged me back, I could feel Rin's concerned stare in my back. They had never seen me cry before, and I hoped this was gonna be the last time they did._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Haku…" I barely heard "Haku! For god's sake! Listen to me!" I jumped at her voice "Sorry…" I said "I was… Well, remembering about last time" she stared at me widened eyed "You never told us… What happened?" I flinched "I really don't wanna talk about it" she nodded slowly.

"Listen Rin, I need you to go to bed now, I have to take Chihiro so she can see her parents" I said looking through the window, it was already breaking dawn; I would let her sleep for a while "We can't let her suspect… Has she asked anything about my sudden change of humor?" Rin looked at me trying not to laugh "She asked if there where two Haku's here…" she laughed hysterically, I chuckled "Yeah, the difference was worth it…" She stood up "I'll go to bed now, please tell Grandpa Kama when will you be back, I'll wait for you with him there, try to come back by daylight so everyone else is asleep" She walked to the door " I will" was my reply, and she left more or less satisfied.

I waited until about ten, she wouldn't be able to sleep too much in daylight because she wasn't accustomed to it… So I just stood up and walked to the female's dorm. From all the people who worked or lived there, there were only three of us that had their own rooms, apart of me, they where Yubaba and Mr. Big-fat-clumsy baby.

When I got there, I approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder through the blankets, I could clearly feel her shiver under my touch, she was scared… I kneeled a bit and whispered so only she could hear "Come with me. I'll let you see your mom and dad" and then I left, heading for the yard.

I waited for about fifteen minutes before she arrived. When she did, I gave her a reassuring look with a tiny smile and said "Come on", and so she followed through all the passages I did, without complaining, without saying a word. Every thing was silent, but it wasn't a tense silence, it was actually comforting.

When we got there, I showed her the entrance and went inside. This time, she was the one who walked in the front, but I didn't follow. I just watched her a few feet away "Dad! Mom!" she yelled as she ran towards her parents "It's Sen!" _What? Oh my god, she's forgetting things already!_ I looked at her with concern. Then I remembered I had her clothes… and I had seen a card with her name on it, which would have to do. I couldn't actually tell her, Yubaba would know…

"Are they hurt, or sick?" She turned to me and asked suddenly. "No, they're probably just full and forgot that they where once human" Maybe I was being too honest, because she faced them and yelled "Dad, mom, I'll rescue you somehow. Don't eat too much, or you'll fatten up and get eaten!" and then she ran out side and sat in front of some tall bushes, and cried.

I sat beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Then I took out of my Shirt's pocket, her clothes. I handed them to her "You should hide this" I was an advice, not an order "You'll need it when you go back"

The first thing she did was introduce her hands in the pockets. There she found the card "I got this when I left my friends…" She told me "Chihiro?" She asked no one in particular. Her eyes widened "That's my name…" I looked at her "Yubaba takes peoples names and controls them" I explained "Call yourself Sen, but keep your name". She stared at me "My real name was almost taken away… I would have been Sen…"

_Yes, that_ was_ close…_ I thought, and then I looked at the floor "When she takes your name, you'll forget the way back…" I continued explaining "I can't remember mine, either" I stated. "Your real name?" she asked.

A smile touched my lips, "But that's strange, I remembered _you_"

I took some food out of my shirt pocket "Here, you haven't eaten yet, right?" I said handing the food to her. She looked at it "I don't want to eat" was all she said, she seemed _so_ tired, she needed both, energy and help to sleep. So I thanked the gods that it had occurred to me to put a spell on the food so she would have plenty of energy and be able to sleep in daylight, so she would be fine "I made it, so don't worry" she refused some more "here, eat" only then she began eating slowly and started crying too "It must've been hard. Here, eat some more" and so she began eating and crying all at the same time.

When she had finished eating she was still crying, no words where spoken, but still, I embraced her. I knew it could bring me trouble, but I didn't really care. She finished crying with her face in my chest.

We stood up.

"You can go back now, right?" I asked her, and she nodded "Haku, thank you. I'll try to stay strong" I looked directly at her eyes "I know you will" Then she left.

I left a bit after that and went directly to my room.

When I got there I laid down and almost immediately a note appeared floating in front of my face. Yubaba was calling me.

I felt nauseas almost instantly, but stood up and went directly to her office. When I got there I knocked and she made me come in.

I stood in front of her desk; she sniffed the air and glared at me. "Did you call for me?" I asked "Yes… I did. I know what your task will be" She informed and I waited "I need six cores of pure souls, and I also need you to go to my sister Zeniba's house and steel something for me" she said simply.

I looked at her questioningly "Excuse me but… how do I know that a soul is pure and how do I get de core?" She smiled evilly at me "you'll have to kill six new-born babies and then destroy their souls to extract the heart of each soul, and you will bring the heart to me…" she said sweetly. I felt my heart in my throat _kill new born babies, destroy their souls and extract their hearts?_ I had never done such thing before, nothing even close to what this was! Then she handed me a drawing, a pretty perfect drawing of some kind of stamp "and this…" she said as I took the drawing "Is the stamp I want from Zeniba"

"Yes ma'am" I answered weakly "You can start your tasks now" Even though she said I could start my tasks, it was an order, I knew it. So I bowed and left.

Then I went by grandpa Kama, woke him up and told him I would be back in a few days and would make sure I would come back by daylight and asked him to tell Rin.

When I left in my dragon form, I saw Chihiro walking back pretty slowly. Perhaps she wanted to take her time before returning to the nightmare.

That way, as she went back to hers, I went into mine…

_To be continued…_

So there you go! I took my time, but I posted.

You can see that the chapter is much larger than normal. Well, that's your Christmas present, and you can also see that there's a cliff hanger, that's mine… XD BWAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER!

Special thanks to:

**-Jade Wylkyns**

** -starlessnight777**

** -Sapphiet**

** -Luxraybites**

So tell me guys:

"If men evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?"

-**Jade**: Our dear Almighty God was found humans annoying ('cause they TALK too much, EAT too much, SLACK OFF too much, WHINE too much,... you get the idea) so he  
decided to shove in the monkeys and apes along with us (yes, there were monkeys and apes, then humans, then both) so that He can compare us two... three species and laugh at the most ridiculous one (which is humans, OBVIOUSLY). **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very nice... so now we're ridiculous… Oh god! You made me cry of laughter!**

-**Starlessnight777**: If we could not prove that men evolved from monkeys and apes then we would assume they evolved from pigs!** Good one too! Who would've imagined… We came from pigs! Of course, that explains it **_**all**_**!**

-**Luxraybites**: So as to remind ourselves of how hard we tried to out grow our goofy faces and hairy body's LOL ewy.** HA! So now god is reminding us… XD… Really, good one!**

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok guys, see you next chapter!

Oh, and remind me not to post something I have _**not**_ finished writing previously EVER AGAIN!

XD… see yah!


	5. Chapter 5

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: **I created a new account in gmail where you can write to me anytime you want; the account is now published in my profile, ok? And if not, let me know.

Ok, so here I am again…

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long… I've had LOT'S of homework and I also got sick. It's been heaven and hell lately. Heaven because good things have happened… And hell because… Oh… Never mind.

Anyway, I've received no answer for the question so I'll just stick to the last one because I really want to hear that answer and because I'm too lazy to look for a question now.

So, the question of the day comes from the user named, starlessnight777… And it says:

"If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… There are chapters that I own though. Like this one for example.

On with the story!

Chapter 5:

I got to a hospital near where I lived before, my river. I don't quite remember how I got in, or how I kidnapped the babies… when I realized, it was already done…

I took them far away so I could do my job.

Now I stood there in that horrible memory of a clearing in the woods looking painfully at the newborns. I knew the clearing would soon be tinted in red, blood red. I also knew, I would probably cry myself out while I did it, but I didn't care.

I took one of the babies up, and placed him on a rock…

And so it began…

My knife went directly to his chest stabbing though his heart and ripping it open, letting every single thing inside his tiny body to spill out, he didn't even have time to scream or cry, he didn't have time to think of it. His tiny pink lungs where completely out, and I stared at them until the poor thing took his last breath.

Then I had to take my dragon form and kill his soul too… for that I used the end of my tail to strangle him.

Souls have color and life just as we do, if you don't believe me, then you can concentrate on me. I'm not a human, not slightly, not close. Beyond that, my body _has_ color, although I'm only a spirit creature. The difference is that a spirit creature or soul can only be killed by a soul. We spirits are different from humans, we can take any form we like apart from the one we where born with. I was born a dragon and I chose to be a human.

That's why when I strangled him, it didn't surprise me that his face went from pale white to red, then blue and later purple. Of course, he was choking. I hated it, but I also _needed_ to do it, I wouldn't let Chihiro suffer because of me, not now, not ever.

When his soul dissipated a little golden sphere appeared, its core.

I did the same with the next four babies… but the last… that tiny girl caught my attention.

I would be punished again for not bringing the sixth core, but I didn't really care. She would kill me sooner or later, so I couldn't care less.

I had five cores. The clearing was tinted red, blood red. I couldn't really go back and take the little girl to her parents, they would realize that my clothes weren't red because of paint… so they would discover me, and I really needed to go back… this little girl was coming with me.

It was a three day trip from where I was to Zenibas... The baby wouldn't resist that long, so I flew back to the bath house and took her to Grandpa Kama.

I was daylight when I got there, but when I entered, Grandpa was awake… waiting for my arrival, I guessed.

"Haku!" then he saw what was embraced in my arms… "Oh my goodness… where did you find that?" my face was already wet with tears, and I could only stare at the floor, still crying… he took the baby away, and hugged me. "You're not done yet, are you?" I shook my head, "Would you like to rest?" I nodded.

He made me sit in a corner and I laid my head in the wall, still crying while Grandpa took care of the baby. He then called Rin so she took care of the baby.

When she got down, she was as concerned as Grandpa Kama was, but I wouldn't speak. I couldn't believe it, there _was_ a second time. They saw me crying again. Why? Suddenly, I was sleepy, _very_ sleepy… I managed to ask them to wake me up before sunset, and then I blacked out.

In my dream, Chihiro was missing. Yubaba had taken her away on a task because she had asked to learn magic. She was only human, yes. But Yubaba had told me once, that even humans could do magic, if they learned well.

I looked for her all over Japan, no result. I went to every single spot I had to train with Yubaba at the beginning, so it hit me. She couldn't be there just yet, she was only human.

I headed to the forest.

Sent of blood welcomed me, and it was mixed with something else… Chihiro?

I ran, "Chihiro! Chihiro!" I called… no answer. Suddenly, there was a laugh. Could it be… Yubaba? Then there was a painful moan, now that_ was_ Chihiro's voice. I ran faster still, but it was too late.

Chihiro's body was torn, obviously torn on purpose by someone else and I had no doubt who it was. "How could you?" I half cried, half yelled at Yubaba. Chihiro was still alive, but it was a matter of minutes of struggling for it to end. It wouldn't end happily, I knew.

Yubaba was gone in less than a second, and I was left behind to wait for her death, knowing there was nothing to do. I would loose what mattered most to me.

But before I could loose her, someone called my name…

"G-Grandpa Ka-ma?" I was awake now, but I felt as if I hadn't slept at all. I figured it was worse than it would have been if I didn't sleep. "C'mon boy, we've been trying to get you up for about an hour now!" he said. "Well" said Rin putting her hand on my forehead "No more fever…" "How long have I been asleep?" I asked "'bout three hours" answered grandpa… "Ok," I said getting up weakly "I'll make sure to be back by daylight. I need to go to Zeniba's… Steal something" They exchanged glances.

"What was your first task, Haku?" I stared at Grandpa's face, and took out the bottle with the cores inside so he could take a look. "Dear Lord" was all he managed to say. "What? What is it?" Rin asked confused. I ignored her, "She needed six. I'm bringing five and a baby" I turned towards Rin "Can you take her somewhere safe?" I asked her. "I… I will" after that, I said good bye and left.

The trip to Zeniba's wasn't a long one. And since it was sunset already, I would be there by midnight. She slept at night, unlike Yubaba. So as long as I didn't wake her, it would all be fine and I'd be back at something like dawn.

As usual, I didn't know how wrong I was.

When I got there, it was indeed midnight. I found her bedroom window was wide open, almost as inviting me in. So I accepted the invitation and went inside. Her bedroom door was also open, so it wasn't difficult to walk by without waking her up.

Then, I had to look for the objet Yubaba wanted, the stamp.

I silently opened cabinets, all of them until I had no doubt it wasn't there. Closets, there where only two, but she had half of the world hidden in each. And the drawers, evry single drawer, even the ones in her bedside, and still found nothing. Until I found that box, it was on top of a large ceiba, a green box with golden edges. I opened it…

And there it was.

_To be continued…_

There you go… I've been working on this one for about three weeks now, but I finished it just today. I wasn't really sure about how to do the baby's part, some asked me not to be to descriptive, others said I should describe things better.

I was agonizing with that, I swear… But then I thought, _if Harry's final battle with Voldemort was so lame and still, everyone liked it. Then I'll write whatever I like and hell with the rest_. At first, It was pretty lame, but just today I got to do it better.

And there's another cliffhanger…

People: you like to see us suffer, don't you?

Oh, of course I do… BWAHAHAHAHA! cough* cough*

Ok, whatever… Even though no one answered the question, special thanks to:

** -****Luxraybites**

** -Jade Wylkyns**

** -Sapphiet**

** -Starlessnight777**

** -AznLee**

** -Snow246**

Until next time!

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: **I created a new account in gmail where you can write to me anytime you want; the account is now published in my profile, ok? And if not, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Well, I recieved a really bad review, you know? So, I actually want you to know that, no matter what people says, I'm _really_ proud of my work here.

So this chapter is very important one. Seeing that, I would like to say come words: ribbons, lemon, cockroach, pumpkin and apples.

With that said I might as well add a sentence: I WANT TO EAT PRETZELS!

Ok, on with the question…

"If a cat always falls standing, and buttered toast falls always on the side that is smeared, what would happen if you tie to a cat's back a toast with butter up and then you throw him into the air?"

I also want to add that I've never tried pumpkin juice, and I'm not gonna try it… So if you want to take me eating pretzels, you might as well ask for apple juice.

Now that everything is clear, on with the story…

Chapter 6:

I had no time to admire it, as soon as I opened the little box a very low melody started playing. I wasn't worried, if she hadn't awaken with all the noise I had already done, then she slept like a dead and would not wake up with this faint music. I took the damned thing and turner to leave, without even bothering in closing the music box and suddenly I realized how wrong I was.

There she was, staring angrily at me and fully awake. Zeniba was, just like her twin sister, a very powerful witch. I could feel it. Yet at the same time she was so different from her sister. Yubaba was simply creepy, but Zeniba had this shine of gentleness in her eyes that even though I knew she would be able to kill me right then and there, it made me feel calm.

But I needed to get to Yubaba, if not, Chihiro would be killed, and I just couldn't stand the thought of it. I had to protect her.

I transformed into my dragon form and immediately flied towards the window. She was fast enough though, and she made the air around me explode, causing all kind of wounds on my body. Then put some little men made out of paper to follow me. She also had closed the window, so I had to break my way through, that made my injuries worst. Now that I was wounded it would be quite easier for the paper men to follow me.

I got out of the house with all these little soldiers chasing me. At first, it was quite easy to avoid them, but I was bleeding. The loss of blood was certainly making me ten times weaker than usual. I also did not count on one simple thing…

Paper also cuts.

So, suddenly I was inside a huge cloud of paper soldiers…

And it hurt.

When I finally got to the bath house I had already lost more than half of my blood. I was weak. I was scared. I was tired. But I couldn't rest, I couldn't faint or die before I knew she was safe.

Then I heard her voice "Haku, get a hold of yourself!" she was screaming from a window that was fully open. I tried my best to get away from the paper as I heard Chihiro call my name once more "Haku!". That was all I needed, I was able to find the strength to get away from them and enter the room with Chihiro.

She knew it was me that _had_ to be good. When I got in, I started struggling with the air. I thought those thing where still there. I hit myself with the walls, getting even more damage. As soon as I was inside she struggled to close the window all by herself, but the window was huge and it took her a while to do it. I was weak. So much, it was troublesome to stand up. I heard her say something about paper, but I'm not sure what.

She turned towards me, "Haku, it's you right?" she asked. I stared at her as I was finally able to stand on my paws. The room was all covered in blood, my blood. I needed to get to Yubaba before I died. The soldiers had stopped and I knew I had promised grandpa Kama I would go with him first, but I had no time to waste.

"Haku, are you hurt?" she was pretty concerned, I could see it in her eyes. "The paper birds are gone… It's ok…" she told me carefully. _Paper birds?_ I thought, and then I realized _the soldiers._ I had to go to Yubaba, so I left the room through the same window I came in and flied to Yubaba's place.

Yubaba was awake, and seemed angry. I was fighting to catch my breath, but still couldn't. I transformed into my human form and gave her the cores. As soon as I did I struggled to find the seal, but it was nowhere to be found. "It's inside you" she said. I paled, _inside?_ That could not be good! (A/N: I GOT MY PRETZELS! Isn't that great?).

She smiled at me "in… inside me?". Her smile grew wider, if possible "Yes, that's pretty much where it is… when you transformed, you swallowed it". I stared at her in horror "I swear I didn't…". She nodded "I know you didn't… it's one of the properties of the seal…". My vision was starting to blur, and that was when I knew I was dying. I was really dying.

As I collapsed on the floor due to the lack of strength, my body turned back into its original form, its dragon form. My eyes were starting to shut when she told those green-head things Yubaba had as… pets, I guess? Anyway, she told them "You guys, take care of Haku!". Then she left for that big-fat-thing she called baby. My eyes shut, but I could feel those things pushing me. _Where am I going to end up?_ I recall thinking, but nothing more.

Even in my drowsiness, I was still awake, and so I heard her voice "Haku!" she cried. Suddenly I could feel her warm hands warping around me "What are you doing? Shoo! Shoo!" she told the heads. Then she turned back to me "Haku," I was hopelessly trying to open my eyes so I could see her face "Are you ok? Haku?" she called again.

Yubaba's pets where driving me crazy, and it seemed they drove Chihiro crazy to because she said "Be quiet! Haku?".

I think I fainted for a moment, I remember I really wasn't feeling well and everything was black and quiet, also it felt like something was ripping my stomach. Suddenly I woke up again. This time, I could hear another voice "Yubaba?" was that a baby? The pig-like thing Yubaba called baby could actually _talk_? Then there was someone else "Can't take the difference between me and your mom?". Was it Yubaba? No, Mr. Pig had already asked that question for me. I could just be one other person… Zeniba.

My eyes snapped open. While I processed the information I did not listen to what they said. I just saw as Zeniba transformed Yubaba's crow into a fly, the heads into Mr. I'll-be-rounder-than-the-earth, and Mr. I'll-be-rounder-than-the-earth into a little mouse. So I decided to pay attention "Be quiet about this, kid" the witch told Chihiro "If you tell, something bad will happen" she threatened.

"Who are you?" Chihiro innocently asked. "I'm Yubaba's twin sister" she answered "Thanks to you, I was able to explore this whole place" she said in a sweet voice, maybe a bit too sweet "Now give me that dragon" she concluded. Chihiro practically hugged me "What will you do with Haku? He's in a lot of pain" she asked. Zeniba glared at me "He's my sister's servant, a dragon thief. He stole from me!".

Chihiro stared in disbelief "Haku couldn't do such a thing. He's a nice person!" she defended me. The witch looked at Chihiro "Dragons are all nice and wise" she began "and then they take my sisters magic and become her servants".

I stared at the floor, I didn't want to listen.

I would _not_ listen to her. Not anymore. I started thinking, she couldn't really be here, so what was causing the hologram? Then I saw it, a tiny paper soldier on the floor. I waited until she was off guard, and the snapped it with my tail. It torn into pieces.

Zeniba's eyes snapped open "My guard was down…" then she dissapeared. With that, all my strength left my body and I felt myself falling and Chihiro calling my name. I tryed to regain some strength by force of will, but to no avail. I was falling and Chihiro was falling with me. She and her new friends.

By force of will, I managed to lift us in the air, and I don't really know how, but I got us to grandpa Kama. "What's going on?" I heard him ask, and then Chihiro's cries "Haku! Hold on! Haku!" then she asked "does it hurt?" yes, it freaking hurt. It hurt too much to bare it… It hurt too much to describe it.

_To be continued…_

Ok, there you go… This really _was_ a long wait compared to the other ones, I'm teally sorry about it. Just today the person whom I admired the most is celebrating his third year of death, so I figured I'd write for a while instead of studying…

Well it's kind of late, so people who reviewed know for who are my special thanks today!

Bye guys! Luv yah!


	7. Chapter 7

_**YOU LIKE MY STORIES? FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AS LUG_14 TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE!**_

Hey guys!

I know you wanna kill me, but I have bad news for you. If you kill me there's no end…:D

So, you might have noticed this story is coming to an end, I think it'll be only the epilogue after this. So all I wanna say is thank you for bearing with me guys, love yah! Oh, and if any of you also finds fun reading horror stories, check out "Into the Spider's Web" and "The Kidnap of the Royalties Friend"

Also, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna like the end. It's the way it actually ends, and it might be a little rough. I'm adding one little piece to the English script to put in what was in the Japanese version. So guys, here's why spirited away never had a second part… I really hope you don't hate me after this…

By the way, you wanna know what's pathetic? Trying to perform as Ophelia, from Hamlet, for a play without reading Hamlet and a complete idiot performing as Hamlet… Yep, that's my life…

Also, I re-read the whole story and found a _lot _of mistakes in my writing back then. I wrote as if I was speaking Spanish, sorry for that. After I finish this I'll correct everything, I promise.

And because this is a very important chapter, I wanna tell you a secret: I LOVE CHOCOLATE MILK!

So on with the story! Ok, so this time I _really _missed these words.

Chapter 7:

"This isn't good…" I heard grandpa Kama, If he was there, it meant we were safe. Chihiro was safe, and maybe, just maybe I would be too. "Haku, hold on!" Chihiro was desperate "What should we do? Haku will die!" she was yelling. There was a silence "Something is eating him from the inside" said grandpa Kama. Chihiro gasped "from inside?" she asked. "It's a strong magic. I wont be able to help…" grandpa explained.

I could barely move, it hurt awfully. Suddenly Chihiro told me "Haku, the river god gave me this" my eyes were closed, so I din't really se what it was "Eat it, it might help". She wa trying to put something in my mouth, "Haku, open your mouth" but I wouldn't let her open my mouth "Haku, please eat it". Seeing that I would not cooperate she tasted the thing "See? It's okay…". Grandpa Kama asked "Is that a dango?" Unfortunately, I had no idea what a dango was, and I let Chihiro open my mouth "You're a good kid, now swallow it…" but as soon as that thing was in my mouth I wanted to spit it out. Of course, Chihiro wouldn't let me, so I swallowed "It's okay"

Then I puked…

Chihiro and grandpa Kama began yelling a bunch of things about something coming out. There was something about a running stamp too I think, but I'm not really sure. Everything was in a blur and I wasn't hearing anymore, so I simply closed my eyes.

I felt myself going back to my human form.

_I was sitting beside Chihiro on a bench, we were in a nice green park with lots of cherry blossoms. The trees where in full bloom, and so, the petals surrounded us with every wind blow. Things where just perfect and I found myself at peace. Where was I? I have no idea. What were we doing there? I have no idea either. But I was sure about something, I felt happy. I didn't know how or why… but I felt happy._

_For the first time in years, I felt I could do whatever I wanted! I wouldn't have to care about Yubaba, I was free! Chihiro was only sitting there, looking at me and smiling. Something good must have happenet for her to smile at me like that._

_But even in the joy of the moment, I felt deep down that something was wrong. I felt asfixiated, I felt I was dying…_

_Was it that simple? Enjoyable even… I didn't know. But if I really was dying, this really felt like a good way to die, happy and at peace. So who cared…_

_Chihiro kept smiling "Haku, you must wake up…". I stared at her with begging eyes, I didn't want to leave. "Haku, the more time you spend here, the more you get away from among the living. I need you… I really do." She spoke, the her image vanished. I immediately desperate, I had to find her. "Haku, please…" so I followed her voice._

_It brought me to a river, _my_ river. "Haku.." I noticed the voice came from the water, so I jumped in… Air began filling my lungs, I no longer felt asfixiated. I no longer felt like I was dying._

_Anyway, I still had to find her. Where was she? "Haku!" I kept following her voice until everything went black…_

_And I just followed her voice…_

I woke up in Grandpa Kama's room. He was sitting right beside me, asleep. I felt somewhat tired, as if I had ran three times from Japan to the Unated States and back using the Europe route. Chihiro was nowhere to be seen, where was she? I put a hand on Grandpa Kama's shoulder "Grandpa…" He woke up.

"Oh, Haku, You're awakwe!" He said, his eyes showing relief. "Grandpa, where is Sen?" I asked "What happened? Please tell me". "You don't remember anything?" he asked, "I only remember a little" I said thinking "Darkness, and Chihiro kept calling my name. I followed the voice and woke up here" I explained. He stared at me "Chihiro? Her name is Chihiro?" I nodded. "Well, she went up and spoke with Yubaba, and then left to Zenibas's place" I looked at him in horror. "Zeniba?" he nodded. I don't want her to go to Zeniba's, if she gets in trouble it'll be my fault "Oh, and she destroyed that thing that was inside you" I thought for a minute. "The stamp?" he shook his head. "The worm" I stared at him, _worm? What worm?_ _Oh well…_ "I'll go see Yubaba now" I said. "Be careful boy"

When I arrived upstairs, I could hear her voice from her bathroom. She was complaining about Chihiro doing something wrong. _Oh for god's sake, please don't let her be in too much trouble._ "Maybe we should make her parents into ham, or bacon…" I heard her say. I stepped forward, since she didn't seem to have noticed my presence "Please wait". There were three people kneeling in front of her and as they stood, one of them turned and said "Master Haku!" how I hate to have them call me that…"Well, well. You're still alive…" she said with poison in her voice.

I knew it was no use for me to ask for my freedom. I couldn't remember my name so I couldn't really leave. Also, the only guarantee I had of Chihiro being freed along with her parents was for me to stay. I had to stay and endure anything she would punish me with. That was my decision, from the moment she walked into this world. "You still don't see it. Something important has changed." I said. "Since when did you get smart enough to talk back to me?" _geez, that's funny. I was wondering that myself._ I thought. I didn't reply, I simply looked back at her. She reached out and grabbed one of the gold pieces in front of her. Now seriously, was that all she cared about. She looked back at me with a smile on her wrinkled face and I simply kept staring at her, she was still missing my point.

When it dawned on her, I had to do my best to keep myself from laughing at her face. She began desperately calling for her baby as the gold turned into sand. Well what do you know? She wasn't that wrong after all. "My boy! My baby! Where are you?" she cried while looking for mr. Fatty in his… shall I call it room? "Come out! Come out!" She cried. I just walked in the room, there was no need to rush she wouldn't find him anyway. When she saw me she began breathing fire… Literally. I'm fortunate to be a water dragon and fire not hurting me. She came towards me and trapped me with her hair. "YOU!" She yelled "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BABY?!" Funny, how I get accused of everything. I looked her in the eye and answered "Zeniba's place." Fire extinguished "Zeniba?" she said letting go of me. "I see. The witch thinks she can beat me like that…" she sat down "And? What do you plan on doing about it?" Always me, huh? "I'll get your baby back" I said "In exchange, please return Sen and her parents to their world." It wasn't really a request, if she didn't do it I wasn't bringing her baby back. She looked at me with hate in her eyes "And after that what will happen to you?! Do you care?!" This time I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "I will destroy you when you come back!" she added angrily. "I know" I turned and left.

I went down to Kamajii's again. This time, Rin was there. "Haku!" she hugged me "Are you ok? Did she hurt you anymore?" she really seemed concerned. I shook my head "The baby… Did you find a place for her yet?" I asked suddenly remembering the poor kid. "She's good for now…" she said. "For now?" _what do you mean for now?_ "I need her to be safe always" I said concerned. "I know. I have a plan" she said. "May I know what the plan is?" I asked. I seriously needed to know.

Then Kamajii intervened in the conversation "We'll tell you later. Zeniba wants you to go pick up Sen." I looked at him. "I don't really think there will be a later…" I stared at the floor "Once she leaves, I'm a dead man" I knew they were staring at me in disbelief. I knew they couldn't handle it. But I needed them to know that this was probably our last conversation and that I needed to make sure the baby would be fine before I died. So, they told me their plan and we said our good byes.

I left with a weird feeling in my chest. I wasn't really sure if spirit creatures could actually die. I knew we disappeared from the spirit world, but was there a spirit world for spirits? I knew there was one for humans; they usually got to our world after death. But on those standards and even if I had never died, I was already part of the dead. I think. And how did it feel to die? Was it painless? Or did it hurt? I just didn't know what to think. I really didn't care if I died anymore; I just wanted to see her again. And the next time I saw her, I wanted it to be in a beautiful place where we could be free and have no concerns what so ever. That's all I wanted, all I cared for at this moment. So I felt light and calm, just like the kid I had never been able to be. If I was going to die anyway, I might as well spend the last hours of my life with the person I loved most.

I landed in front of Zeniba's place with a gust of wind, and that probably made my presence known in the household because immediately someone opened the door. Chihiro. "Haku!" she yelled, then ran straight to where I was standing in my dragon form and hugged me… well not me, but my head. I just closed my eyes and let her embrace me, enjoying the feeling of her arms around me "Haku! I wanted to see you, are you okay?" she said in a rush, like she had so many things to say that she just couldn't stop. Then Zeniba appeared through the door "I'm glad he's here" she said. Chihiro turned to her and said "Grandma, Haku is alive!" with a happy and relieved expression on her face. I looked at Zeniba and then at the floor with shame, speaking through my mind as a knew she could hear _I am so sorry about what happened_. "Haku, I'll forgive you. But take good care of Sen" she said out loud and then added in my mind _Don't worry Haku, I understand what happened. It wasn't your fault… She made you do this. _Zeniba then turned to mr. fat-rat and the poor fly that held him in midair "Now you two, it's time for you to leave. Please come again" Then she looked at the No Face and added "And you, stay here and help me." The No Face nodded eagerly.

Chihiro looked at Zeniba for a moment and then ran to her "Grandma, thank you for everything" she said. Zeniba smiled at her "I'm sure you'll do just fine" she answered. "I want you to know that my real name is Chihiro" the girl added. "Chihiro. That's a nice name. Don't let anyone take it from you, it's yours. Take care" said Zeniba. "Thank you" said Chihiro. "Now, go on" Zeniba added as Chihiro came back to where I was. I let Chihiro get on me and just before we left she looked at Zeniba and said "Grandma, thank you! Goodbye!" She had really grown up since she got to the spirit world and I will never be able to put into words how proud I felt of her. Then we took off.

We had already flown for a while… She was silent, but didn't really mid. I was just happy to be with her. Enjoying the fact that it made her happy to know that I was okay, and nothing serious had happened to me. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I could just feel happy to be with her. I could ask for nothing more at the moment. But she was about to give me yet another surprise "Haku listen" she started thoughtfully "Truth is, I can't remember. But I heard from my mother, when I was small I fell into a river" she said "After a few years, the river was replaced with a mansion" she continued. "I just remembered the river's name, it was Kohaku river" she said "Your real name is… Kohaku" she stated. My eyes flew open, I couldn't believe my ears. Suddenly, all my memories where flooding back into my mind. My river; where it was; how I ended up here; but most importantly how I met her. Everything came back to my mind with the mention of just one name.

I turned into a human, but she never let go of me. She took my hand and I reached to take her other one "Chihiro, thank you! My real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." I said as we fell. But neither of us cared that we were falling. My eyes shined with unshed tears. My first tears of happiness in three years. "Nigihayami?" she asked. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi" I replied happily as she started crying. "What a great name! It sounds like a god." She stated. "I just remembered. The time you fell into me you were trying to recover your shoe, you almost drowned." I said happy for once of something I had done in the past. "Yes! Kohaku, you saved me and bought me to the shore" I put my forehead on hers "I am so happy" she said.

And that was when I used my powers to make us fly up, higher than the clouds. I explained to her how thing would probably work ot whe we got back and we spent the rest of our trip speaking about unimportant things and making fun of each other, just having fun while we flew through the sky back to our nightmare. Only this time it was different; this time it was the end. "They came back" I heard Rin's voice yell in the distance while we landed at the other side of the bridge. Yubaba had everything set to put Chihiro through a test and as mr. let's-get-fatter-than-an-elephant approached his hell of a mother I couldn't help but think that this wasn't what I had asked her to do. She looked at us "You came back with my baby, right?" she asked and then noticed mr. butter-ball come up to her "wha-?" he transformed back into the fat child Yubaba had for a son and said "Baba!"

Immediately she started looking for inexistent injuries in the… wait, how can mr. hippo be taller than his mother? Oh well… whatever. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked him. Then she seemed to notice something else "You can stand on your own now?" she asked him. Yep, mr. fat-baby had also grown up and I was actually proud of him too. It was time to step forward with another smart comment "Mrs. Yubaba, it's a promise. Please return Chihiro and her parents!" She stared at me obviously hating me now. "It doesn't work like that. In life, there are laws!" she said and behind her the employees of the bathhouse began booing her, so she turned to them and yelled back "Shut up!" she seemed about to say something else but mr. I-ran-out-of-names-for-him interrupted her "Stingy Baba. Just stop. I had a lot of fun" okay, I officially like the kid, so no more names for him.

"But this is the law, the curse can't be broken otherwise" she excused herself. "If you make Sen cry, I'll hate you" the kid said his final words. The old hag stared at him in disbelief "What?" she said in shock. Then Chihiro stepped in "Grandma!" she said. "Grandma?" replied Yubaba, still in shock. _Grandma? Seriously? This girl has the talent to get herself in so much trouble with one single word. It's fearsome. _"I am back now" she said "I heard about the law from Haku" I was so screwed. "Hope you're ready for it" Yubaba said "Here's your contract. Come over here" then she turned to the kid "Baby, it'll be over soon" she stated and walked towards the pigs that were behind her. Chihiro looked at the kid "it's okay" she tried to calm him down. She then approached Yubaba who explained the rules of the test "Find your parents in here" she said simply "you've got one chance. If you get it right on the first try, you guys are free" she stated.

Chihiro looked at the pigs once, then twice… _Oh my god! Is she second guessing?_ I thought desperately. "Grandma, my parents aren't here" she said. "They're not? Is that your answer?" Yubaba asked cockily. "Yes" Chihiro answered simply. The contract exploded and complete amount of pigs that were there transformed back into bathhouse employees who stated "Good answer!" afterwards the whole staff began celebrating "Good job! Great!" they said. Yubaba was really angry "Go on. You win. Hurry up and go!" she said. Chihiro on the other side was absolutely happy "Thank you for taking care of me" she said. "Good bye! Thank you! See you again!" she added as she ran towards me. "Haku!" she called and I smiled at the sound of her voice saying my name. "Let's go…" I took her hand and began running with her towards a river that was no longer there. I wasn't so eager about letting her go away from me, but it was for the best. I couldn't very well let her see what was going to happen to me next. "Where are my mom and dad?" she asked as we ran. "They're up ahead" I answered. We kept running until we found the edge of the now dry river and stopped.

"The water's gone…" she said thoughtfully. I stared blankly ahead "I can't go any further" the only way I could go, was with Yubaba's permission and this obviously wasn't the case "Just go back the way you came in but don't look back until you exit the tunnel" I explained. She looked at me with a pained face "What about you, Haku?" she asked me. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. So I made one painful decision, I had to lie to her "I'll have to talk to Yubaba, and quit working with her." I started "I'll be okay, and I'll get my real name back" I continued "I'll go back to the other world" I finished my lie. She looked me in the eye and asked "Will we meet again?" I smiled at that and decided to give her an honest answer "Yes, hopefully" She got closer to me with concerned eyes "Hopefully?" she asked again. "Hopefully" I reassured her "Now go on, and don't look back" she moved forward and began running, right then I could only watch he leave.

I could still see her when a sound behind me caught my attention. I turned to see Yubaba as she extended the hand that she uses for all her spells and curses towards me… I stared at her blankly and whispered very lowly to myself "Please just don't look back, Chihiro." After those last words, that last plea… Everything went black, my world became dark.

_The End._

Well guys, this is the end. We still have the epilogue left, but this is why Spirited away does not have a second movie…

Special thanks to:

**-AznLee: **I am sorry that last chapter is rushed. But I rewriting this, so I'll probably do a better job on that chapter.

**-Sapphiet: **College. And thanks for your good luck, It's obvious I needed it.

**-Charliegal.**

**-Maxamillion.**

**-kohakuchihiro forever.**

**-scaryneko: **You are right, that _would_ make the story more complex. But if I did that I wouldn't be able explain why he bows his head in shame in this chapter, or why he goes to Chihiro's voice in the last chapter. In fact, I wouldn't be able to explain why he saved her in the first place. And thanks for thinking I'm awesome, although I'm not. XD

**-FANOFLUG14:** thanks for the screen name…XD

**-Chicoco Phantomhive.**

**-SasuTenLuvr: **Ok, I guess you can keep the baby until I post the epilogue…hahaha.

**-Amayada:** You'll have to wait for the epilogue to know that answer.

**-Migrate: **XD good one.

-**NickelodeonPrincess: **you're absolutely right. I saw that as I re-read it but I haven't really seen the english version of the movie, so I found myself a script online. I don't really like how that script is written. In fact, in this chapter I added a lot of the spanish dialod to it because it makes a lot more sense. Besides, of all the scripts I've seen for Spirited Away, the spanish one is the cosest to the original. So I'll keep that in mind when I edit this story. Thank you!

**-megan706:** you're right Megan, that's why this chapter goes to you. I didn't want to finish this because I was afraid of the ending. You made me remember why I started the story in the first place. This is Miyasaki's ending to his master piece. So I'll add my own ending in the epilogue because just as all of you, I hate this end.

Guys, thank's for your support. Really… I couldn't have made this without you. See you at the last chapter guys! I LOVE YOU!

-Lu.


End file.
